Question: Expand.
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}(k^2-5k-2)({k^2+2}) \\\\ &=(k^2-5k-2)({k^2})+(k^2-5k-2)({2}) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=k^4-5k^3-2k^2+2k^2-10k-4 \\\\ &=k^4-5k^3-10k-4 \end{aligned}$